Arrow Gruts
Arrow Gruts, the archers of the Orc Army, have always attended the Orc Cavalry. Trained from a young age in the art of archery, Arrow Gruts are fiercely loyal to their cavalry leaders and show little concern for their own safety. While Arrow Gruts are not particularly good fighters or defenders, their sheer numbers and their ferocity are intimidating to the enemy, and are often very effective in protecting and preserving their cavalry commanders. Stats * Life: 1 * Move: 6 * Range: 6 * Attack: 1 * Defense: 1 * Points: 40 * Figures per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Beast Bonding': Before taking a turn with Arrow Gruts, you may first take a turn with any Beast you control. *'Disengage': Arrow Gruts are never attacked when leaving an engagement. Synergy *'Beast Bonding': Beast Units • Swog Rider • Krug • Mimring • Ice Troll Berserker *Swog Rider: Orc Archer Enhancement As Orc Archers, Arrow Gruts may benefit from Swog Rider’s Orc Archer Enhancement attack and defense enhancement ability. *Nerak the Glacian Swog Rider: Orc Defensive Aura 1 As Orcs, Arrow Gruts may benefit from Nerak the Glacian Swog Rider’s Orc Defensive Aura 1 ability. Behind the Game *'Beast Bonding - How Many Beasts?' How does Beast Bonding work? Can I take a turn with all the Beasts I control first? No, you can take a free (move & attack) turn with any 1 Beast you control before taking a turn with the Arrow Gruts. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy As with any Orc Units, the Arrow Gruts require other Orcs to be effective, even with height advantage Arrow Gruts get a very low two attack dice. The Swog Riders are a must have when drafting Arrow Gruts and the more of both, the better. Arrow Gruts can serve as light support units in virtually any army given they have a Swog Rider to enhance their attacks. They can also serve as a cheap harrying unit in any army that includes a Beast, due to their beast bonding. When using these figures, draft two squads, and a minimum of two Swog Riders. This should add to the Arrow Grut's puny attack of one. Also draft Krug as a beast for their beast bonding. Pile your order markers on the Arrow Gruts, and then, you can use Krug or the Swog Riders as you see fit. Use Krug to draw your opponent's fire, and to take out your opponent's stronger units. In a standard five-hundred point army you will have two-hundred-fifty points more to draft. Draft strong units, such as Mimring, the Krav Maga Agents, or the Roman Legionnaires, to give your opponent something to worry about over these figures. Also Raelin(ROTV) is a good draft with these figures, seeing as they only have one defense. Just remember, your power comes from bonding with half of your army, and thus using them as a "Wild Card" unit. Keep them on height if possible, as well as keeping one or two Swog Riders around to boost their attack and defense. Category:Utgar Category:Orc Category:Common Squad Category:Malliddon's Prophecy